Talk:Main Page
I can't believe this page doesn't exist. - NonToxic Well, there's some use to it, maybe? I mean, this is a pretty good place to talk about pages that don't exist yet. Good Ideas Include: *"Shrimp Have Claws" *"The Good Ship S.S. Muffinstopper" (with tastily added technical information sandwiched in) Bad Ideas Include: *"Reasons why GrimReaper should win the @#$% Nobel Prize" But that's just me. I'm tired...--IceCoffin 00:48, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :OMFG, ICE COFFIN! YOU LIVE! Also, not really, IMO. I've never heard of such topics on Tales. >_> Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 01:13, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::Hee hee, Claw Shrimp. -DoubleL 01:23, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :::Though that's not what the shrimp thing's originally from (to Lao). Most people who look at the Tales discussion forums knows it was a joke that FuzzyCritter started during the ToL localization stage. Heck, it's even mentioned in the credits of the game >_>. Kad 01:42, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah? Well, I had already abandoned the Tales-related forums by then ... Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 21:35, 17 May 2007 (UTC) No article on EEVIL's friend Dave from China? I just searched him, and there's nothing. Nada. :/ IceCoffin 23:56, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Logo We need one. -DoubleL 23:13, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :Any can add one by uploading an image no larger than 150px square. Angela talk 17:21, 31 May 2007 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure he was commenting on how we need someone to make one, though, rather than how to display it on the page ... I'd volunteer, DoubleL, but I haven't the time for now and relatively little experience in Photoshop/GIMP. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 20:22, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe we should make a thread on the forum about it to find somebody to make one or at least come up with an idea that we can agree on and one of us could do it. It could also be cool to hold some kind of contest, though it may explode into EDrama if not handled with care. Maybe just accept entries for ideas or designs and then make a thread with a poll? It's up to you, as you are pretty much the most experienced with Wikia matters. -DoubleL 04:34, 3 June 2007 (UTC) ::::*points to the Sig and Ava subforum* =P Or we could just adapt something from one of the banners we've had or official art. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 05:19, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Need a hand? Hi, just a random reminder that if you need any help with the wiki you can post at the Central Forums, where other users or staff can answer any questions you have. Or there is the IRC channel at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia (the web interface is at http://irc.wikia.com/ if you prefer). This is a great place to get quick help on anything about Wikia and wikis. See you there -- Sannse 08:52, 8 June 2007 (UTC) (Wikia community team) Wikia Gaming footer I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 15:48, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Main Page design Hullo! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, and I have a suggestion to make regarding the Main Page. You may be interested in stealing some code from the Wikia Starter wiki which is the current new wiki base design. It makes content a bit easier to add and is easily expanded. Keep up the great work! Kirkburn (talk) 16:51, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 10:51, 10 April 2008 (UTC)